


Love and War

by Vraiefolie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Comedy, F/F, Gypsy is a racial slur and used throughout this work, I'll add more with due time, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racist Language, Slurs, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vraiefolie/pseuds/Vraiefolie
Summary: Set in the late 1890's during Britain's industrial revolution the Sato family is having issues transporting their inventory, especially the inventory that isn't legal. After hiring multiple professional companies and experiencing failure they turn to people they never expected themselves to seek help from - an outcasted Romani tribe. What's worse is it's the largest Romani clan throughout England and they're well known for their success rate but both sides hold disgust for the other. The true question is, which woman will rip the others head off first?
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Hiroshi Sato/Yasuko Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Peaky Blinders AU. I am not from England and I could certainly be wrong on some things. Please let me know if there's anything that is offensive. Otherwise, hope ya enjoy! Also I will be changing the name for this story, I'm just unsure as to what currently.

It always seemed like nothing was ever easy, at least when it came to her life. That thought was caused by a certain conversation being held at the moment, “You want me to go to London and deal with that brat?” It’s spat out as if tasteless gum with a hard glare. A thick, Brummie accent could be accounted for in the girl’s tone.

Tonraq regarded his daughter with stern, cerulean eyes. They matched the intensity of her own, “Well Korra that’s what happens when you’re the daughter of a clan leader. One day you’ll be making your children do their bidding.” He spoke nonchalantly, but had a broad grin to show for it. 

She clenches her fists, and her jaw stiffens. A steady, ominous and rather calculated breath is being exhaled. “I just think that if we’re going to work with people like… The Sato’s, you should be handling it. After all it’s a lot of pay.” While she had a point, that wasn’t what her father believed himself. Not at all.

“Yes, but Hirsohi Sato is sending his daughter. It’d be ridiculous if I went and we both know it. Swallow your pride and buck up, it’ll only be for a few months.” Tonraq matched her stance at this point. Both arms folding promptly over his burly chest.

A pause. With that she flattens her palms and runs them down the tunic she wore. It cut off at her shoulders and showed muscular darkly tinted arms. Lazily, it had been tucked into black trousers that were finely pressed though obviously rather cheaply made. To top it all off was a pair of black oxfords that were scuffed up a bit, but polished proper nonetheless.

“Fine.” The young woman sighed in defeat. “If she gives me any trouble though, I swear, I’ll shove my foot so far up her a----.”

“Enough, Korra.” Tonraq cut his daughter off. Whilst it’d be a funny conversation to have, he knew there was no sense in riling his daughter up any further. “Thank you for doing this. It’s important for you to perform tasks like this, regardless of how… Unorthodox they are when it comes to our lifestyle.”

“No shit! I’d rather be scuffing around with Naga and drinking blindly until the fucking sun comes up! Or running bets for the races! Or even shoveling horse shit! Not running around with some pompous heiress working for her snooty father and running their illegal weapons around. Like seriously?! Hiroshi fucking Sato could hire whoever in the fucking world and he wants a bunch of fucking dirty gyspys’s they assume run amok and frolic in the mud!” She was getting worked up again. One of her hands coming forth and raking rather loosely through shoulder length hair.

Tonraq dare take a measured step forward, and lightly placed a bulky hand against her shoulder. “I know Korra, I understand why you have such distaste. This is simply for the best and we all know it. Their money will help us get the rest of our people in homes and not Vardo's, alright? Once this is over you won’t have to deal with them again, I promise. I can send Kuvira but a relationship has to be established and we can’t mock them by sending someone that holds no power.”

“I know, I know! I already agreed but that doesn’t mean I’ll stop complaining.” The girl jutted out her bottom lip.

Her father smiled, “Wonderful. I’ll have transport setup for you. I’m sending you, Kuvira, and Opal tomorrow in the morning. They’re already aware and have agreed to this.”

She guffawed loudly. “How the hell did you get Kuvira to agree to this? Wait – what did you offer her?” Korra narrowed her eyes.

Tonraq could only grin, “Don’t worry about it. Now I need to finish this paperwork, so go do whatever it is you need to do before heading to London.” She began to saunter from his office though not before he called to her, “And don’t get too fucking drunk tonight! I better not drag you out of some whores bed in the morning!” The statement is stern, but there’s a playfulness hidden in its depths.

* * *

“I --- WHAT?! I spend my time with some of the most elite people of London and you want me to do a deal with some…. Savage?! Not to mention her father won’t even be the one coming, but his rag tag, slutty child? Don’t you dare think I haven’t heard how she’s conquered half of fucking Birmingham!” “Asami, language.” “Language?! This is outrageous! Why hire those filthy beasts that are an excuse for people anyway!”

The man’s tone was crisp, and contrite. “Asami, you and I both know they are renowned for their protection services and ability to follow through. Their statistics for shipments lost is nearly zero. We cannot afford to keep having the weapons taken as soon as they leave London, it’s an embarrassment to our name.”

Asami was fuming. Usually, pale touched cheeks turned a deep, dark red. Both of her fists were clenched so tightly that the bone was stretched taut over all ten knuckles. She was wearing a crimson, silk dress that fell to her ankle. The breast line was cut perfectly outlining her collarbone and either arm was exposed since the garment was sleeveless. Wondrous ebony locks were pulled over slim yet strong shoulders, and few pieces of golden jewelry clasped along either wrist. A long pendant hung loosely from the woman’s neck but it was tucked beneath the neckline of her dress.

“Pray tell, father, why not send Mako or Bolin? They are your head of security wouldn’t it be best to have them finalize a deal in that realm?” She spoke sweetly, too sweetly, and her father wasn’t buying it.

“Yes, dear well, even if they are… Savages, we must show respect or it shall be a lost prospect.” The man lazily waved his hand about before reaching for the glass of scotch upon his mahogany desk. “I think this will be a marvelous learning lesson for you. You must learn how to deal with people from all walks of life, even when they aren’t to you or societies standards.”

If looks could kill at this particular moment, Hiroshi Sato would already be six feet deep. Asami straightened her shoulders and huffed lightly, “I still don’t see why your top inventor, and heiress to the company should have to do this. It feels like a punishment.” She spoke boldly, but with truth.

“Asami, dear.” The man trails off and offers a rather sympathetic look, “I understand what you must think of this, but see it as a prospect. They’re cheaper than the companies we’ve been using who have lost our weaponry.” Amber eyes find those of evergreen, “Look, finalize this deal and I won’t force you to handle these manners any longer. I know it’s for a few months, but afterward, I believe your merit will show you’re ready to work as my right hand.”

She inhales deeply, so much so that her chest pushes forth. Eyes squeeze shut in either contemplation or utter annoyance. Take your pick.

“When is she coming to town?” The inquiry was posed with distaste, but asked nonetheless.

“Tomorrow evening is when they’ll be arriving. There shall be three of them to finalize the contract, look over the amount in the shipment, and to begin their processing. That will take about a week’s time. From there you shall follow them from London to France as means of finalizing the order and assuring our product has arrived.” Another sip was taken from the crystalline glass in hand, “You shouldn’t spend more than two months, three tops. I need my most trusted person overseeing this project. Therefore, I need you there along the way for every step.”

“Please tell me I’ll at least have our own method of transportation. I don’t need a Satomobile, because I don’t want their filthy hands touching it, but a caravan for myself and my belongings?” It almost sounded as if a plea.

“Of course, Asami. I have already made all the arrangements for you along with the brothers. They shall accompany you throughout the entirety of this expedition to assure you are safe, and everything goes smoothly.”

“I can handle myself.” It’s shot back as if a snake releasing venom.

The man raises either hand, “I know, darling. It isn’t about that, it’s more about making sure they don’t do anything which may damage our good name. You’ve had the best instructors for self-defense since you were seven, I’m sure you could easily handle whomever got in your way. I mean, your spars with Mako and Bolin show for that.” Hirsohi spoke with pride, and a beaming smile.

The praise seemed to draw his daughter from her angry thoughts, and she offers a rather bashful smile. “Thank you, dad. It means a lot to hear you say that. I’ll do this deal and see to it that it goes smoothly.” The young woman offers a curt nod, “Now, I need to get ready for them to arrive. Do you have anything else for me?”

“No, Asami. I shall see you tomorrow morning for tea and to get you acquainted with their contract. I hope you have a good evening; I love you.” Such words are spoken with a softness most wouldn’t see the tycoon possessed, but forever held when it came to his daughter.

There’s a brief flash in those emerald iris’ as she reaches the door, “I love you too, dad. Good night.” With that, she bid him well and made her exit.

* * *

This was where Korra found herself. At the local pub, way too many drinks in, and an arm of Kuvira’s slung over her shoulders. A shit eating grin on the other woman’s face, “Oh man. If you don’t kill that Sato bitch by the end of this, I’ll settle down. Permanently.” Kuvira held an accent much similar to Korra’s, but her voice held a little bit of a Northern touch.

Korra couldn’t help rolling her eyes, rather dramatically, at that. The mug in hand is lifted and she’s taking a hefty swig. Easily draining the cup before ordering a refill, “Look, I have to do what I have to do for our family. Blood or not the clan is all connected and if we need the Sato’s money, that’s what we need. It’s not like it’ll last forever and besides, you have to deal with that shit as soon as the first deal is finalized. Then I can go back to my horse racing and book running.” There’s a certain mirth behind those words that was unusual for her, at least.

“Oh please, we both know you’re going to lose your mind. I’ll be surprised if Opal can keep you tame considering the last negotiation with the Cooper family. You damn near burnt down their farm without a shit to give.” Kuvira drew the arm from Korra’s shoulders free, and opted to grab her drink instead. Simply sipping from it considering Korra was on who knows what round, and she was only on number three.

“Hey! They were acting outrageous! Demanding we give them Naga in exchange for the deal they wanted in the first place?! I knew the Cooper family was sly, but fuck – that was absurd. They’re lucky I didn’t burn down their fucking farm.” The last statement is mumbled angrily under her breath, and she nods to the tender as they bring her recently refilled mug.

A rather boisterous chuckle lingers in the air between them, and it is voiced by Kuvira. The woman shaking her head for the fewest of moments, “I don’t disagree, trust in that. I just know how you get and considering we’re meeting with a rich pompous twat I can only imagine the turmoil in you currently.”

Korra’s head suddenly, and rather abruptly, falls against the hard bar top beneath. An audible thud echoing in the tavern, “Ugh!” There’s a moment of silence, “Wait! What did my father offer you to do this? I know there’s no way you said yes out of, ‘the kindness in your heart.’” The gypsy woman quips.

Kuvira rubs her lips together before an audible, ‘pop!’ sounds aloud. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

A swig is taken from Korra’s drink, “Bull shit! We both know you have to be persuaded into crap like this. So, what did he offer you?”

“Did you ever stop to wonder if I was just curious as to what London was like? Considering I’ve never been?” The forthcoming statement is blunt, and a little smitten.

Korra is taken back a bit, “Oh—I, uh, I just thought.” With that she brings a hand to the back of her neck, and gives it a rather firm rub out of nerves.

With the newly found rambling Kuvira couldn’t help but bask in her win, at least currently. The two constantly were at one another’s throats running up a competitive streak, “A full years pay if I keep my mouth shut about it, and make you comply with what’s happening.” Slowly, a smirk slithers over her tanned cheek.

“WHAT?!” Korra basically screamed in the tavern, and couldn’t help the look of astonishment she possessed. “The fuck?! Are ya kidding me?!”

Idly, Kuvira sipped from the drink in hand. “Nope, not in the slightest. He knew what I wanted and gave it to me, so the rest was history. Hell, I’d deal with a million snotty brats to get that much money in two months. Not like I’ll get it elsewhere.”

“God, it’s such bull shit! Everyone in the fucking clan gets something, but I just get told, ‘you’re the chief’s daughter, this is your duty. One day your children will do it for you.’” Korra mocked her father with a deep, baritone tone which wasn’t nearly as gruff as the man himself.

The opposed offers a sympathetic look and finishes off the drink in hand. “Look, I don’t understand your position or what you have to go through but Tonraq just wants what’s best for all of us. I know you may not think this is a good thing, but at the end, I think you’ll appreciate him putting you through trials and tribulations. Even one that entails a priss of an heiress willing you to do her bidding.” Kuvira spoke with an honesty behind her tone, and that was one thing Korra admired. Even if Kuvira could be cold and calculated, she was also incredibly intelligent and a wonderful strategist.

Korra sighed, “Look, I know you’re right and this is what’s best. It’s just… So frustrating. I’m going to look like an idiot in front of her. Nothing more than just, some, stupid barbarian that has no intelligence. I don’t know. I’ve never even BEEN to London.” For a moment, the woman’s voice shrunk. “I’m nervous, Kuvira, and don’t know what to expect.”

That’s when a strong gloved hand landed on Korra’s shoulder, and a reaffirming squeeze was offered. “I know, Korra. I’m nervous too, but at least we have each other and Opal. It will make all the difference.” With that, Kuvira finished off the mug in hand and slammed it against the counter. “C’mon, let’s go to bed. We have to get up early.”

A sigh fills the space around them, or more so a clearing of oxygen from her lungs. The woman grapples the tankard and suddenly its entire contents is chugged in a swift and fluid motion. “Fine.” With that Korra slugs a hand into her trouser pocket, and draws free few bills. They’re tossed lazily atop the bar as the two saunter into the cool, England air. Hot condensation slipping from their nostrils as they walk home in the eve.

“It’ll be okay, Korra. I promise.” Kuvira assured.

Korra only mutters under her breath, “I fucking hope so.” Before the duo reach their shared home, and both fall to slumber.

* * *

Asami meandered about rather apathetically throughout the evening. Barely touching her dinner, but having a few too many glasses of red wine. Eventually the woman found herself in her room, with said glass of wine and its accompanying bottle close by.

As she dresses into her nightgown and prepares for an evening of slumber there’s one thing, one solidified thing that won’t dare escape her mind.

**What is it about her?**

The question flips through her mind, bouncing from each wall of her skull. Why did she have to deal with her? Why did women fawn over her? Most importantly though, why did Asami hate a person she had never met?

These thoughts run about within the confines of her skull as if she’d just chugged five cups of coffee. What in the world could her father possibly think, or why could he possibly think this would be a learning experience? Working with savages and people not of their class was deemed poor on their part – so why was her father insisting it?

A sigh fills the rooms encompassment, and she twiddled idly with the silken sleep robe worn. Slowly the dame, whom wasn’t a dame in any sense of the matter, plopped onto the feather filled mattress beneath. Finishing off the glass in hand and promptly refilling it until the bottle is drained.

This just doesn’t make any sense, none of it in truth. Could their protection really be so much better than what Sato money could buy? That would be ridiculous, atrocious even. There’s no way people of such caliber, from such a lower class could give what others of higher class couldn’t even begin to offer. This must be a test of some sorts on her father’s end, maybe to see if she can actually run his company and thrive. Some sort of rite of passage to understand if Asami could handle his legacy?

She raises the glass as if for a toast, and a shit eating grin lines the young heiress’ features. “Well, Korra, to whoever comes out on top of this little battle of class I shall say – may the better party win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes.


End file.
